tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Knock on Wood
Knock on Wood is a platform game developed by Outsider Entertainment and designed by Isaac Tessman. It stars the titular character, a young treant named Woodrow, as he travels across Arboria in order to stop the evil General Ryvok from destroying Arboria and bulding a stone-based dystopia on it's ruins. It is a tribute and homage to many platformers of the 1990's, such as Spyro the Dragon, Banjo Kazooie, Super Mario 64, and Crash Bandicoot. Plot Many years ago, in the mesmerizing forest world of Arboria, there lived many different species of creatures. Perhaps the most Interesting species of them all were the Treants. The Treants were living trees, who were the leaders of the forests. They were led by five elite Treants... One of Wisdom… One of Independence… One of Strength... One of Might… and One of Leadership. They kept Arboria crime-less for years. This was all changed with the rise of the Stone Nation. The Stone nation believed that Arboria belonged to them, not the Treants. They fought a long, violent war with the Treant Nation, and after five years of fighting, they were down to one and one. The remaining Treant was Miss Mable the Red, who fought a duel with the last stone golem. Unfortunately, Mable was killed by the golem, but not before she struck the golem with a fatal attack. Both were killed, and the war was a draw. Both the Treants and the golems were dead. Or so everyone thought… This is where your story begins…. While Mr. Picidae was searching for caterpillars to pay off General Ryvok's taxes, he came across Woodrow's seed, and inadvertently planted it. Woodrow is informed of how horrible General Ryvok is, and that he plans to destroy Arboria and rebuild the Stone Nation atop it's ruins. He later witnesses Ryvok enter the Treant Temple, and barricade himself in, as he plans to reanimate the deceased Treant Elites to help destroy Arboria and Woodrow together. In order to stop Ryvok, he must find the six pieces of Petrified Wood to open it. Ryvok gave the Six pieces to the Treants and other henchmen, so Woodrow must defeat them first. Cast Worlds and Levels Special Plants In order: *Exploding Walnut Sapling: They can only be used once, and will stock Woodrow with 20 Exploding Walnuts. *Helicopter Tree: Will give Woodrow a set of two helicopter-leaf wings, that can be used to glide, hover, or flutterjump. 120 second timer. *Cactus Patch: This will cover Woodrow with cactus spikes, and when he dashes forward, he will charge, and KO any enemy he touches. He can also use this ability to bash through cactus walls. It has a 120 second timer. *Bamboo: Woodrow can pick this up and use it like a bow staff, or use it to stick it into certain holes and climb like a pole. *Hypno-Fungi: Will cover Woodrow in tiny mushrooms that will emit a gas that puts enemies against each other. *Pitcher Plant: Gives you six plants which can be planted like mines. Once detonated, you can walk on them like a platform. *Lightplant: Gives you a torch that can light up dark areas and make Caterpillars glow. The torch can be planted in the ground or used like a baton. This will also activate certain light switches. *The Mighty Redwood: Gives Woodrow double health and a sword made out of resin. Transcript To see the transcript to Knock On Wood, click here. Gallery KOWLogo.png|Unofficial Logo Category:Knock On Wood Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Games